"Wicked" Nick James
Name: "Wicked" Nick James Signature Moves: Wicked Bomb (Samoan Driver) Debut: Twisted Metal Tournament (March 18, 2007) 'Career Highlights' 2-time ICWS Champion 1-time ICWS Hardcore Champion Feud of the Year (2008 w/ Dan Zeplin vs Kris Zepplin, 2009 vs Dan Zeplin) ICWS Career (2007-2012) Formerly known as Painstaken, “Wicked” Nick James debuted at the Twisted Metal tournament and finished runner-up. At Twisted Metal II, he began one of the most storied rivalries in ICWS history with MC Cruel, facing him in a street fight. In early 2008, Painstaken achieved history by becoming the first Hardcore Champion, only to lose the title moments later to Chadyo under 24/7 rules. At Close Encounter, he defeated MC Cruel in a 2 out of 3 falls match to earn a shot at the ICWS Championship. This victory sparked a change in attitude for Painstaken, as he joined Chadyo and Voltage in VCA and assaulted the champion Nitro. A month later, Painstaken defeated Nitro to claim the title, holding on to the belt for the rest of the year. During his title reign, Painstaken teamed up with Voltage in the Carnage Crew and caused chaos for general manager Kris Zepplin, including kidnapping him. This eventually led to Kris joining forces with Nitro & MC Cruel to form Easy Money, but Painstaken still managed to keep the title in his possession. At the start of 2009, the man now known as "Wicked" Nick James was stripped of the ICWS Championship, but he would regain the title a month later as the Carnage Crew defeated Easy Money in a Winners Take All match. James then retained the ICWS Championship in the Twisted Metal III main event, a No Holds Barred match against Nitro. The Carnage Crew came to an end when James turned on Voltage, costing his former partner the Hardcore title. Voltage would then win a #1 contenders match refereed by James and James had to defend his title against Voltage in a street fight, a match which saw him lose the belt. James lost a later rematch for the title and soon stepped back from the main event spotlight. He picked up a victory over the Playgroup in a handicap match at Twisted Metal 4, before starting to make less frequent appearances. He suffered defeats against future champions Mike Delcanho and Clint Marshall and also lost against Mikanos after taking on an open challenge. After an absence, James returned at Cold Day In Hell to defeat the debuting Ryan Tate. After winding down his career as an active wrestler, Nick began his own talk show called "Nick's 2 Cents". The show became infamous for James saying exactly what he thought of the guests on his show. Some of the memorable moments on the show included a brawl between Aston Crude and Declan Diamond, and an intense war of words between the Radical Movement and Kris Zepplin. WZWA Career as a Manager (2013-present) "Wicked" Nick James then joined the WZWA in 2013, joining forces with Aston Crude and Alex Stone as a manager for the Elite Alliance, helping them with their feud with The Rebellion. His appearences have been sporadic.